ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Cry Your Heart Out
Cry Your Heart Out 'is one of Henk's oddjobs in the game. Objectives *Buy some drugs from Trey *Bring the drugs back to Henk Script ''Lis walks up to Willem's house and finds that the door is cracked open. Lis enters the house and looks around, hearing some quiet sobbing sounds coming from upstairs. Lis walks up the stairs and finds the source of the crying, which is Henk laying on his bed, curled up and crying 'Lis: '''Hey, Henk. ''Henk rolls over to face Lis, talking to her in between sobs 'Henk: '''Lis? What're you doing here? '''Lis: '''I dunno. I was bored, so I decided to come around and see what's what, after what happened with your uncle- ''Henk breaks down crying again. Lis walks over and sits on the bed next to Henk, talking to him as she walks over to the bed 'Lis: '''Hey, hey, calm down, alright? What's the matter? '''Henk: '''Willem's dead and I don't know what to do with the business and the bills are piling up and you hate me- '''Lis: '''Chill out, right? Just calm down, everything'll be fine. ''Henk turns over to Lis and outstretches his arms, gesturing to Lis to hug him 'Henk: '''I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you! Karma's a bitch and I'm sorry! ''Lis awkwardly hugs Henk as she comforts him 'Lis: '''There, there...it's not your fault I'm mad at you, I'm just not that nice of a person. '''Henk: '''I just don't want anyone I know to die anymore ever again! '''Lis: '''Neither do I. ''Lis tries to get out of Henk's hug, but Henk keeps hugging her closer. Lis eventurally forces herself out of Henk's hug, causing Henk to cry harder 'Henk: '''I'm sorry! '''Lis: '''You're fine, it's just...I-I don't like people coming out of nowhere and hugging me, that's all. ''Lis gets up from the bed as Henk burries his head into the pillows of his bed '''Lis: '''How long've you been like this? Crying and all. '''Henk: ''*Muffled* Since you and your friends went to kill those Nazis. '''Lis: '''Ouch. '''Henk: '''Yeah. You know, I'm in a weird country, the only family here is dead, I can't go back to Africa because everyone hates me there, so now what? I don't got nobody here! '''Lis: '''You got me. '''Henk: '''No I don't, you hate me! '''Lis: '''No, no I don't. '''Henk: '''Yes you do! '''Lis: '''No, I don't. '''Henk: '''Yes you do! '''Lis: '''No-look, how about this? Remember Trey? The long haired dude with that vest and all? I know him, he could get us hooked up with something. '''Henk: '''What kind of something? '''Lis: '''The kind something that could help you forget your worries and stuff. Give me ten minutes and I'll come back with everything that'll let us last the night. ''Lis heads out the bedroom door, but is stopped by Henk Henk: 'Last the night? '''Lis: '''I'm not doing anything important, so...yeah. ''Lis walks out as a look of excitement overcomes Henk The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to go to the hobby shop The player arrives at the hobby shop. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil is making a purchase at the hobby shop as Trey runs the register and bags Neil's items, calling them out as he does so 'Trey: '''Another coal hopper...another coal hopper...yet another coal hopper..that'll be 82 bucks and thirty cents. ''Neil swipes a credit card in the register as Trey questions him 'Trey: '''How the hell do you get the money for this? You work at a gas station. '''Neil: '''I do a bit of moonlighting on the side. ''As Neil speaks, Lis enters and Trey calls out to her 'Trey: '''Yo Lis. ''Neil talks to Lis as Trey hands him his bag and he leaves 'Neil: '''Hey Lis, how's the community service going? '''Lis: '''Finished. '''Neil: '''Good girl, I'll tell Todd you guys said "hi". ''Neil walks out as Trey talks to Lis 'Trey: '''So, whacha looking for this time? '''Lis: '''Some drugs and stuff. '''Trey: '''Good on you, you came to the right guy. Wha'cha looking for? '''Lis: '''Eh...you know. The good stuff. '''Trey: '''Ecstacy? '''Lis: '''Yup. '''Trey: '''What kind? Black widow? '''Lis: '''Does it look like I'm on a suicide binge? Gimmie some purple haze, amigo. '''Trey: '''Aight. ''Trey and Lis make the transaction. Trey then calls out to Lis as she leaves the store 'Trey: '''Later on amigo, you didn't get it from me. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive back to Willem's mansion The player arrives at Willem's mansion. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis walks into the house and calls out to Henk as she enters 'Lis: '''I got the drugs Henk! ''Lis walks into the living room and finds Henk sitting on the couch, naked, watching a movie '''Henk: '''Hey Lis! '''Lis: '''Wh...what? '''Henk: '''What's the matter? '''Lis: '''What's all this? You've just been sitting here, naked, for me to get back? '''Henk: '''You said it yourself, you're gonna get stuff that's gonna last us the night? '''Lis: '''No, I mean drugs. What did you think I meant, sex? '''Henk: '''Well...I thought you were gonna...you know. '''Lis: ''*Groans* Fuck it. I've seen enough dicks in my life. Take this. ''Lis hands Henk a pill from her pocket. Henk examines it as they talk 'Henk: '''What's this? '''Lis: '''Purple haze, some of the best ecstacy this side of the mountains. ''Henk further examines the pill for a few seconds 'Lis: '''Swallow it-wait, put some pants on. Then swallow it. ''Henk shrugs and walks upstairs as Lis sits on the couch and takes the pill. The scene then cuts to outside the mansion in the morning as Lis stumbles out the front door Mission passed